


Sometimes, It's Best to NOT Say It With Flowers.

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [106]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Loss, Memories, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on r/dragonagePrompt 6- Six Sentence Story "I hate cut flowers."A floral arrangement reminds Ava Hawke of one of the worst days of her life.
Series: Reddit Prompts [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes, It's Best to NOT Say It With Flowers.

The “Champion” of Kirkwall laid her weary eyes upon the room that Skyhold’s powers-that-be had set aside for her. Simple, but comfortable: a rough-hewn bed with plain woolen blankets, a nightstand, a small writing desk near a slit of a window, a trunk at the foot of the bed, and a trio of pegs in the wall opposite the desk. Something caught Ava’s eye on the nightstand, something white: a glass vase held nearly a dozen cut white lilies whose blooms stood open and proud while water occupied the bottom two-thirds of the glass.

Varric could almost feel the temperature in the room plummet in spite of the fact of it being mid-day in late spring. “Something wrong, Hawke?”

She took a deep but shaky breath and let the silence hang for several moments before answering, “I hate cut flowers.”


End file.
